Acquired
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Because some things are just an acquired taste. Sanada birthday fic. [Full version].


**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine. At all.

**Notes:** This is the full version of 'Acquired'. The first part is the same as the other version, so if you've read that you can skip that. The rest, however, was not so innocent and I figured it would be best to post the full version as 'M'. :) Oh, and ten and a half days of school left. So in about two weeks most of my fics should be getting updated. I promise this time. For real. XP

**Dedication:** Sanada (duh), Faith (who is apparently a cactus), Marui (I never finished his b-day fic. --"), D-chan, and L-chan (the other two, too, but mainly these two).

* * *

Sanada Genichiroh walked into the empty clubroom and became seriously annoyed. After all, it was his birthday; the least the regulars could have done was show up on time to practice. He sighed, ready to go and find at least one of them, when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and was naturally pleased to find that it was his boyfriend, Atobe Keigo. 

"Keigo-"

"Ah, Gen, I'm glad you picked up. Happy Birthday -"

"For the third time today." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh shut up. Anyway, I just had the strangest thought last period."

"And that would be…?"

"You have a very nice nose."

"…"

"Yet when I casually mentioned this a few minutes ago I got very mixed reactions."

"…"

"So I have come to the conclusion that your nose is an acquired taste."

* * *

Sitting outside of the clubroom, about a hundred meters away (and under the shade of a tree) were the Rikkai regulars -- minus Sanada, of course. Yukimura had decided that since it was such a nice day they could hold off practice for a little bit. 

And so, they were sitting in their sharing circle when Marui's cell phone had rung. It turned out to be his hyperactive boyfriend, Akutagawa Jiroh, who had said with much alacrity that he had some interesting things to tell them, that he was immediately put on speaker phone.

So far they had been told that, according to the Hyotei buchou, Sanada's nose was an acquired taste. Then they were told something or other about Sanada and Atobe's date that night, which nobody really cared about, so they allowed Marui to take Jiroh off speaker and talk about "things" (Niou could have sworn he heard "strawberry lube" in there somewhere).

It wasn't until the exclamation of "WHAT?!!" was heard from the clubroom that they decided they wanted the boy back on speaker.

"Ji, what the hell did Atobe just tell fukubuchou?" Marui asked, somewhat amazed that there had been that strong of a reaction from the normally stoic boy. Mad laughter was then heard in the background, and while nobody could make out what Jiroh was trying to say, Atobe could be heard talking quite loudly in the background and Marui was able to make out what he had said.

"…Wow."

"What?" the rest of the team asked in unison, because they spend so much time around each other they could do that.

* * *

Back in the club house we find our lovely fukubuchou looking quite paranoid and more than a little embarrassed.

"No Keigo, I already said no." There was talking on the other end. "I don't care what your fan club president says, I refuse." More talking. "No, I don't care if they're both strawberry flavored and match, nor do I care if they donate chocolate flavored –no, I - what?" A bit more talking could be heard and Sanada seemed to be giving in. "And they would know my favorite brand how?" A bit more talking and by now Sanada was looking slightly amused. "I suppose it _might_ work, but if there are _any_ side-effects, it's done with."

* * *

Marui blinked again, trying to find exactly the right words to explain the situation, but ended up just making it simple. "They're talking about strawberry flavored lube." 

There was a team blink. Then a team "What?!"

"Apparently one of Atobe's fangirls - I believe it was his fan club president - knew today was fukubuchou's birthday and they, um…went out and, um…got them some strawberry flavored lube, so could make fukubuchou's birthday special."

There was then a team, "Um…interesting…", minus Niou who just smirked and said, "Makes me wish my birthday was coming up."

Marui nodded slightly. "Makes me wish I had fangirls like that. Mine seems to have gone missing."

**OWARI**

* * *

**Quick end note:** I mentioned the 'sharing circle'. If you haven't read 'Pot isn't just an acronym' (which I swear is being worked on. XP) there's a description in there somewhere, probably chapter two.**  
**


End file.
